Kiss Me at Midnight and Not a Moment Before Then
by Shinobi of Night
Summary: It is a tradition to kiss the guy or girl next to you the moment the clock strikes midnight. Stella & Noctis


**Kiss Me at Midnight and Not a Moment before Then  
**** Stella/Noctis slight OC/OC  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII  
****Summary: It is a tradition to kiss the guy or girl next to you the moment the clock strikes midnight. **

"You know you are going to have a kiss a guy at midnight, Stell," a mischievous whispers lightly into the blonde ear, causing the woman to slightly jump before glaring at her. The dark haired female chuckled softly not necessary wavered by Stella's glare.

"Or woman in your case, Irenia" Stella mummers under her breath.

"So you decided not to wear your New Years dress?" Irenia muses lightly studying the blondes lavender silk top, underneath her white long coat, and a pair of white pants that slightly covers her pair of lavender pumps. She supposes Stella could have worn something worse than her current outfit, like a dark turtleneck or a jersey of some kind.

"In twenty degree weather?" she scoffs lightly. "Yeah right."

"Can I take your jacket for you," Irenia questions.

Stella shakes her head in a slightly negative manner, "I'm not staying long, and I will defiantly be out of here before midnight."

Irenia pouts as she clings to her friend in a slightly cheerful type of manner, "Because of the kissing tradition."

"Defiantly because of the kissing tradition," Stella mummers, "I have no interest in kissing a guy who isn't my boyfriend, fiancé, or husband."

"But you could potentially find a boyfriend tonight," Irenia replies mischievously into the blondes ear. "I know they are a few guys here who have a crush on you, including a certain class president Noctis Caelum."

She slightly glances at the dark haired class president, dress in a dark turtleneck and a pair of dark slacks, but somehow he has always had the ability to make anything look good regardless of what he is wearing. She notices him listening to a loud mouth blonde, occasionally sipping some type of liquid most likely sparkling cider or champagne, but even if was the later. He was of age (eighteen years old which is the legal drinking age in Tenebrae), and it wasn't like they had school tomorrow.

It is not the first time somebody has told her Noctis Caelum has a crush on her, but he has never asked her out, and she is a bit too shy to ask him out either despite their close friendship.

Although she has to admit she is a bit surprise to see him here, despite being the class president he has always been on the shy side and tries to avoid large parties like these.

"I'm a bit surprise to see him here," she mummers lightly.

"I know," Irenia says. "Apparently he showed up with a couple of friends, but I have a feeling they probably dragged him along."

"You're probably right about that," Stella says in agreement. "He does have some interesting friends."

"Irenia," a red headed female says clinging to the female's arm, before turning her sapphire gaze towards Stella. "I'm glad you made it Stella."

She smiles warmly at the redhead, "Planning on stealing a kiss from Irenia before midnight, Lily?"

Lily smirks, "I tried but Irenia wouldn't let me. She says I can only kiss her at midnight and not a moment before then."

"It's New Years in three hours," Irenia replies with a slight smirk. "Anyway are you thirsty Stel?"

"No, I think I'm going to say hi to Noctis then leave," Stella replies. Lily and Irenia slightly nodded.

"Hello Noctis, Alianas" Stella says softly I n reply causing Noctis and the blonde male he was talking to cock their heads in her direction.

"I'm glad you could make it Stella," Alianas says sincerely. She smiles politely at the blond male. "Does that mean I get a chance to kiss you at midnight?" She frowns lightly at that remark, but she supposes she should have expected nothing less from Alianas. He has always been the biggest flirt in their class. "Or are you saving your kiss for Noctis."

They blush at that remark, but it was exactly like Alianas to say something along those lines. "Who knows I could be," Stella replies smirking at Alinas in reply.

"Well if that's the case then I'm looking for a girl to kiss at midnight," Alinas says in reply and they slightly watch head in the general direction of a couple of girls talking.

"So did Irenia blackmail you into coming," Noctis questions after a minute studying the blonde for a minute.

"No, but I was planning on leaving before midnight," she confesses.

"I was planning on leaving before then myself," he says.

"Numerous kissing requests I presume?" she says.

"Several, lost count after ten," he answers. Stella giggles softly. "And yourself."

"Only one," she replies. "Alianas."

"When the clock strikes at minute do I receive a kiss from you?" he questions causing her cheeks to instantly redden at question.

"Do you want me too," she questions shyly.

"Perhaps," he questions slightly leaning his head downwards.

"Not until midnight," she replies. "Not a moment before then."

**-fin**


End file.
